Episode 104: Russia and Friends
The fourth episode of Hetalia: The Beautiful World (one hundred and fourth overall) was aired on February 15, 2013. It adapts the strips Russia and his Friends from the fourth published manga. Plot Summary Friends with Russia The narrator says that long ago, very different from the present, Russia was bullied quite a bit. As she speaks, a child version of Russia runs across the snowy tundra, stopping to hide behind a tree. Russia looks around the tree and finds that he seemed to have lost his pursuers. He turns to lean against the tree again, oblivious to the Golden Horde that perched silently on the branches above. The narrator explains that Russia was bullied by people from Mongolia, and that recently a new child had joined Russia's long list of bullies. The Teutonic Knights jumps out at Russia from behind a tree, shouting that Russia's rulers days were numbered. The narrator says that because of Russia's constant taunting by other countries, Russia wanted to become friends with Lithuania. As she speaks, Russia (with a dark aura surrounding him) and the Teutonic Knights both peer out behind the same tree, staring at the child Lithuania standing oblivious nearby. Russia and General Winter The children, the Golden Horde and the Teutonic Knights, both chase young Russia, asking Russia why he's running. As Russia replies that it is because they are mean to him, Russia stops abruptly as teenage Denmark and Sweden jump down from the trees to corner him. Surrounded on both sides by enemies, Russia quietly says that he can't take the bullying anymore, and cries for help from General Winter. A flash streaks through the sky as General Winter plummets from the clouds and shields Russia. The narrator describes General Winter as a fearsome general capable of swallowing scores of powerful armies that had invaded Russia in the past. Sheltered by General Winter, Russia gapes in awe, tears still in his eyes. However, General Winter's tactics were ineffective towards those used to the cold as they had been for Napoleon's and the German armies. As quickly as he had come, General Winter shoots back up into the sky, leaving Russia's bullies standing behind Russia in confusion. Russia quietly says to them that he doesn't care anymore, and that they can do whatever they want. Ukraine's Magic Spell Russia calls to his big sister Ukraine as she gathers firewood in the forest. Ukraine asks Russia is he is alright, seeing the shaft of an arrow sticking out of Russia's head while Belarus peers out behind a tree. Russia asks Ukraine why nobody listens to him. Ukraine tells Russia that at bad times, he can use a simple spell: just show your enemies your breasts. Shocked, Russia says that he can't possibly do that, tearing away as fast as he could. As Ukraine stands in the forest clearing confused, the narrator says that breasts are a common part of Ukrainian news. Behind Ukraine, Belarus sculpts two snowy mounds that resemble breasts. An eyecatch of Mochi Russia appears, Mochi Russia dancing happily and sprouting two Russian flags. Friends in Nature Russia sits alone on a tree stump in a forest clearing, wishing that he could have friends of his own. A small forest hamster approaches Russia curiously. Russia asks the hamster if he is alone as well, and if the hamster would like to become Russia's friend. Russia holds his hands out to the hamster, proposing that they become friends together. The hamster slaps his hand instead. Depressed, Russia sits again in a dark room as Ukraine apologetically tells the Teutonic Knights that Russia's in shock after being rejected by a hamster. An eyecatch of Mochi Italy appears, Mochi Italy shifting around nervously. Mochi Russia moves up to Italy and cuddles against him (and eventually licks him) as Mochi Italy shakes with fear and cries. When Young Russia Gets Angry... The Teutonic Knights finds Russia again, and orders Russia to pledge loyalty to him. The two children stand before each other on an icy lake, their own men facing each other. Russia quietly advises the Teutonic Knights to consider the situation more carefully before picking fights. The narrator reveals the setting of the conflict to be on April 5, 1242, on the frozen Lake Peipus, where the Novgorod Republic and the Teutonic Knights faced off against each other in battle. Russia says that his men are on ice too, and that the Knights should be careful. Ignoring his comment, Prussia instead jumps up, brandishing his holy sword. The Knights charge forward, Russia still insisting that they stop. The ice cracks underneath the men's feet, dropping them into the frigid water as Russia says that he told them so. The Teutonic Knights are dragged out of the water by Russia, Russia laying his enemy out the ice. Russia turns back to face the Teutonic Knights with a smile on his face, as Russia suddenly starts strangling the Teutonic Knights. Russia tells him that he always got carried away, and that he should think more before he acts. A dark aura surrounds Russia as he continues to choke Prussia, telling him that he didn't listen to Russia when he tried to stop him. Prussia chokes out an apology. Russia's Records Dated X Month X Year An oil lamp glows dimly on a wooden desk as Russia writes in his diary that he took on the Teutonic Knights' large army that day. Russia says that his men fought very hard and won against the Knights. Conversely, Prussia writes in his diary that he went to Russia to take land that day, and that his army lost because the Russians used dirty tricks. At the same time, Russia writes that he hopes that when the Knights come by again, they can be friends. Prussia writes that they don't need Russia, and that they'll be fine without the cold place. He holds up his diary, exclaiming about how awesome he is. Character Appearances *Russia *Ulus of Jochi/Golden Horde *Teutonic Knights *Gilbird (non-speaking cameo) *Lithuania *Lithuania's Sheep (non-speaking cameo) *Denmark *Sweden *General Winter (non-speaking cameo) *Ukraine *Belarus (non-speaking) *Hamster *Mochi Russia *Mochi Italy Voice Cast *Russia: Yasuhiro Takato *Prussia: Atsushi Kousaka *Lithuania: Ken Takeuchi *Denmark: Hiroshi Shimozaki *Sweden: Keikou Sakai *Ukraine: Yuki Masuda *Mochi Russia: Yasuhiro Takato *Mochi Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Narrator: Yuki Kaida English Dub *Russia, Mochi Russia: Jerry Jewell *Prussia: Jonathan Brooks *Lithuania: Josh Grelle *Denmark: Greg Ayres *Sweden: Robert McCollum *Ukraine: Lydia Mackay *Mochi Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Narrator: Jamie Marchi Trivia *In the manga, Russia is shown standing near a church instead of in the forest. *Russia hides from the Golden Horde behind a brick building in the manga. *In the first panel of the manga strips, Sweden is shown to be staring at Russia from the corner. *Russia is shown to be wearing a hat in some parts of the manga. *Prussia and Russia write their diaries in books in the anime, rather than pieces of paper in the manga. *The Belligerent side of the Knights in the battle on lake Peipus were mostly Estonians. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes